


Practice

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ANIME SWORDS, Battle, F/F, Gem Weapons, Martial Arts, Training, sword figthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Jasper has heard a rumor that the great Yellow and Blue Diamond are going to be training alone at the Great Arena, so she sneaks away to watch. It's not exactly what she expected.





	Practice

Jasper stood at the end of the hallway, watching groups of soldiers leave the training grounds. The walls towered several stories high with each floor specializing in a particular class of gem. Every day, the place filled with Topazes, Amethysts, and fellow Jaspers, all perfecting themselves between missions. She herself was no slacker in keeping in top condition, but her training had been completed hours ago. A rumor had spread, just a flicker, prompting Jasper to finish her duties early.

Passing warriors gave her a tilt of the head out of respect. The most powerful Jasper to come from Earth- admired and feared. She had seen countless battles, prepared for every attack, faced the grimmest of odds; but now she stood waiting to break off into the alleyway alone. She recalled seeing both arms ships docked at their stations and had overheard the whispers of the Topaz guard. Both Yellow and Blue Diamond on Homeworld; and they had requested the Great Arena to be cleared. Jasper wasn’t about to miss this.

At last the place was empty. She walked back in, slipping out through the rear door to a long bridge that winded under the main roads above. Looking down she could see the deep crevices of Homeworld reaching to the core. It was rare to see a fellow gem lurking down here, and it gave her plenty of free time away from the throngs of praise and questioning. Glancing up through the pathways above, Jasper saw the sky and sighed. She wanted to be out there, far on some colony perfecting her skills. But this was good enough.

Carefully she rounded the next corner, making sure no one else was around before stepping through a side entrance of the huge arena. The view was stunning, even with the seats empty. Diamond authority banners drifted in the wind with towering crystal statues gesturing in adulation to who ever happened to be fighting below. Various barriers and walls had been set up to make battles more intense. On each side, massive hands of carved marble grasped orbs that flashed with the eternal fire held within them. Jasper snuck up the stairs to the beginning of the seats, eyes focused on the arena floor below.

“Oh, you’re here too.”

Jasper tensed, her hair standing on end. Slowly she turned to face the arrogant gaze of Yellow Diamond’s Pearl. She was leaned back in the seats, looking bored. Next to her sat Blue Diamond’s Pearl, sitting up straight with her hands in her lap.

“Hi.” She gave a shy wave at the towering warrior.

“Um. Hello?” Jasper looked around, hoping for a quick escape route. “You uh, you aren’t gonna tell anyone I’m h-“

“That you skipped off from some important task to watch the fight?” Yellow’s Pearl rolled her eyes. “Please.”

“We always sneak away to watch,” Blue’s Pearl piped in softly.

“Oh yes! Better than having to edit reports.” Yellow’s Pearl gestured to the seat next to her.”Do join us.”

Jasper looked at the floor. “Alright.”

She settled down on the edge of the stone bench. The group had picked a good spot high up and out of sight from anyone below. Jasper’s eyes lit up when she spotted Yellow Diamond on the far end of the arena walking through the massive arch that served as the entrance. Behind her followed Blue Diamond, both their heads bowed in conversation. Jasper wished she could hear what they were saying. No doubt they were discussing important battle strategies.

“Two cycles say Yellow wins the unarmed round.” Yellow Pearl grinned.

“No, just one cycle.” Blue Pearl shook her head. “But three on Blue for the weapon round.”

“Ha! You’re on!” Yellow Pearl shook Blue Pearl’s hand before turning to Jasper. “How much are you in for?”

Jasper tore her view away from the Diamonds. “In for?” 

“Yeah. We bet cycles. Whoever looses has to do the other’s work that cycle.” Yellow Pearl scoffed. “Well, that won’t really work for a common solider.”

Jasper glared before checking herself. These were the Diamond’s Pearls. She was about to make a deflecting comment before her attention shifted back to the arena. Yellow Diamond had swung a practice punch, reducing a stone barrier to rubble. Blue shook her head at the display.

“Yellow Diamond’s got this. She’d the strongest of any of the Diamonds!” Jasper wanted to cheer before realizing that she was still trying to stay hidden.

Yellow Pearl grinned. “Oh, I like you.” 

“Shhh. They’re starting,” Blue Pearl whispered.

\----

Yellow Diamond flexed her hand as she eyed the damage she had done to the wall. Dust settled from the rubble and she caught Blue’s derisive stare and shot her own grin back.

“It’s always important to warm up.”

Blue walked past her, the end of her dress flowing in the light breeze that ambled over the arena grounds. Ignoring the show of force, she brought her arms behind her and stretched her back. A flash as her form glowed; the graceful trappings of the alluring Diamond shifting to a form fitting, sleeveless top with a black rope tied around the waist that ended in a long, loose skirt. Her hair no longer fell about her shoulders, but was now tied behind her out of the way. Blue dug her bare feet into the dirt, testing the freedom of her new outfit.

“Do you still want to show off, or shall we begin?”

Yellow hadn’t heard what Blue had said. She was staring at the curving form and bare, powerful muscles before her. Blue glanced over her shoulder.

“Try to stay focused, Yellow.”

Yellow rolled her eyes, blushing internally. Placing her hands on her hips, she tilted up her head. Light bathed her form, the outline changing. Armor shifted to a sports bra with long pants leading down to bare feet. Her hair still remained in perfect condition as she flexed, balling her hands into fists. Tone muscles now bare, couldn’t wait to get started.

“Much better.”

Yellow flicked a glance at Blue, noticing her giving the same distracted gaze that she had plastered on her face moments before. 

“Ready?” She asked. 

Blue exhaled, bringing her arms up in front of her. Light trailed over her fingers down to her elbows. When it faded, her forearms were wrapped in cloth, ready for the first round. Yellow snapped her fingers, copying the shift before sliding a foot back and bringing her fists up in a fighting stance. She watched Blue close her eyes, focusing before opening them again.

“Ready.”

They circled each other at first, watching for any openings. Yellow narrowed her gaze, keeping her muscles lose. They never went easy on each other, knowing that being in peak condition could be the line between death on the battlefield and victory. Blue caught Yellow’s focus shift and made her move.

Her leg swung in a kick, easily dodged by the waiting Diamond. But the attack was only a distraction. Using the momentum from her first strike, Blue shifted her weight into a punch. Only at the last minute did Yellow block it, her arm straining from the force. 

“A little out of practice, are we?” Yellow mocked between gritted teeth.

Blue narrowed he eyes, breaking off contact before preparing another attack. The jape had worked, leaving just enough of a hesitation for Yellow to land her own punch against Blue’s shoulder. The Diamond slid back from the force, quickly recovering. She dodged Yellow’s next three punches, one right after the other, until she hovered right up against her. Dust kicked up from her speed as she knocked Yellow away with an elbow. The shocked Diamond reeled from the blow, almost losing her balance. The stage had been reset and the two warriors circled one another again.

Blue rolled her shoulder that had been hit, feeling it still limber. “You better not be taking it easy on me.”

Yellow glared back, bringing her fists up. “Why? Tired already?”

“Stop throwing such limp punches and I’ll show you how tired I am.”  
Blue widened her stance before holding out a hand to goad Yellow into attacking first. She watched her fellow Diamond’s brow tense. The taunt worked. Yellow rushed forward, sending dust flying behind her. Electricity crackled in her fist as she swung it across in a fierce hook. Blue leapt back, her feet light on the ground. The assault kept coming, and each blow slipped past her, almost making contact. She could feel Yellow’s frustration build along with the static of her missing attacks. At the next punch, Blue ducked under the fist, spinning around with her leg out until it crashed into Yellow’s unstable stance, knocking her prone.

Yellow grimaced, wiping dirt from her eyes as she tried to stand. A thud as she was pushed back down, Blue pressing her foot against Yellow’s chest, grinning down.

“Looks like you need a break.”

Yellow smiled back innocently before grabbing Blue’s leg and twisting her to the ground. Rolling onto her knees, she knew she didn’t have enough time to fully stand before Blue recovered. And she was right. The graceful Diamond broke her fall with one arm, her hair still flowing behind her. The other arm swung down, just missing Yellow’s head as she leaned out of the way. But she wasn’t ready for the following kick. Blue danced skillfully to her feet, bringing a leg around for another attack. It smashed into Yellow’s face but she managed keep balance on her knees.

“You’ll pay for that.” Yellow shook her head, seeing a few stars from the hit. 

Blue returned to her wide stance, arms at her side, ready for whatever Yellow had planning. She was shocked when the Diamond didn’t stand back up but instead launched herself in a crude tackle. All Blue had to do was shift to the side and watch Yellow’s face meet the ground.

“Interesting technique.”

Blue circled the fallen Diamond until she was at her head. Yellow glared up, face full of dirt. She was blushing with embarrassment.

“Fine. You win this round.”

Blue reached out a hand, helping Yellow back to her feet. Both dusted themselves off, stretching before the next fight. 

“I was thinking swords.” Blue fixed her hair, tying it back tighter. “Then we can move to the more exotic arms.”

Yellow nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

A glow as Blue focused a ball of light in her palms. It grew larger, enveloping her hands until she closed her fingers around two shafts of light forming inside. With a flash, she pulled her hands out, holding two short swords. Their edges gleamed like cobalt glass with the insides shifting as if water flowed beneath.

“Show off,” Yellow mumbled.

Yellow placed her hand on her gem, letting the energy flow between the smooth surface and her fingers. Current gathered between her grip and she tightened it, drawing out a stream from her chest. The electricity solidified from a chaotic jumble to a long, double bladed sword inlaid with a golden crystal at the hilt. Yellow gave it a practice swing, expertly turning with her wrist. Energy crackled between the two blades. She caught Blue eying her.

“If you’re done.”

Blue stood at the far side of the arena, her swords at her side. Exhaling, she brought one edge up over her head, the other pointing straight at her challenger. Yellow didn’t need any more of an invitation. She held her longer blade out in front of her and slowly advanced. Blue remained still, watching her fellow Diamond’s every step. Yellow circled, but saw no opening. Halting, she leaned her sword against her shoulder.

“Just going to stand there?” Yellow could see Blue narrow her eyes. She grinned back. “Well, since you’re too much of a coward to make the first move-‘

Her voice trailed off as she reached out a hand, aiming at the ground. Electricity flowed from her palm, spiking into the dirt all around Blue. Stunned, the other Diamond leapt back, but found the ground unstable. It took only a moment for Yellow to see her begin to fall before she rushed, blade over her head.

Blue yelled out, raising both of her swords up just in time to block. The impact pushed her back. Grunting with effort, she could feel Yellow’s blade gradually drawing closer. Her muscles strained and her defenses shattered, all Blue could do was directly confront the full strength of her opponent. Yellow bared down on her, forcing her to her knees as electricity flowed between their blades.

“I did say you’d pay for that,” Yellow teased, pushing her advantage.

Blue grinned back through gritted teeth. At the last moment she pulled to the side, leaving Yellow’s blade the crash into the wall. Chunks fell as a series of cracks ripped along the structure. Even more debris flew when Yellow wrenched out her weapon, not even missing a beat. But Blue had danced to her side and swung her own blade straight at the Diamond’s side. Her eyes went wide when Yellow blocked it with her arm alone.

“Nice try.”

Blue watched energy spark from Yellow’s arm, forcing her away. She backed off to recover, glaring as Yellow cracked her neck, holding her blade out for more. Now she was being taunted, forced to attack instead of defend. Cracking a grin, the skilled Diamond ran straight at Yellow. The massive blade turned, ready. Blow after blow from Blue was parried effortlessly no matter how fast she swung. That didn’t matter. She kept an eye on Yellow’s feet, watching them slowly move backward. As soon as Yellow contacted the ruined ground, Blue flanked her, stabbing one blade into the shoulder. Her second sword was caught by an angry hand, electricity swelling through it.

Blue struggled to wrench her weapon free, knowing she needed to keep moving to avoid Yellow’s fierce attacks. But the powerful Diamond gripped all the harder, seemingly unaffected by the blade impaling her shoulder. Blue grimaced, focusing her own power. Water swarmed from her blade, engulfing Yellow’s hand and flowing up her arm. The fingers trapping Blue’s weapons loosened, ripped off by the current. With a jerk she pulled it free.

Yellow shouted in anger at losing control. Her hand wrenched the other blade from her own shoulder, tossing it at her opponent’s feet. Blue carefully leaned down; keeping her eye on Yellow was she retrieved the weapon. The battle-raged Diamond lunged forward, blade swinging down at Blue. She moved out of the way just in time, skin tingling from the energy pulsing from the blade. The sword pierced deep into the ground.

“Think you can run away?”

Yellow was yelling her words, but they still held their playful tone. She ripped her sword out of the dirt, eager for another go. Blue kept her distance, weapons out in front of her.

“If you want me, come and get me.” Blue smirked, staring right into Yellow’s eyes.

The Diamond licked her lips before rushing forward. The onslaught was earth-shattering, literal cracks forming under Blue’s feet as she stepped back, parrying and dodging. At the first lull in the blows, she turned to the offense, now forcing Yellow back. Water flowed from each of her swings, crashing into Yellow’s eyes, blinding her.

In her rage, Yellow drew power from her gem until she stood wreathed in electricity. The pestering water sizzled in the air before reaching her. Blue sneered, circling around her opponent before giving her more attacks to deflect. All the while she gathered up her energy, biding her time. Yellow’s attacks were fierce but slow, and she could evade them for as long as needed

The arena ground was now torn up from their melee, long scars breaking up the otherwise level dirt. Blue cast a quick glance behind her and saw the walls looming behind. That was long enough. She parried one more attack, thrusting a hand out. A wave of water surged down Yellow’s sword. The electric current fell back on itself, traveling with the liquid up the Diamond’s arms and over her form. Yellow screamed out, dropping her blade and falling to her knees as her own power spiked through her. Weary from the attack, she glared up as Blue stood over her, the end of one of her swords pointed at the Diamond’s face.

“You’re getting sloppy if I can beat you twice in a row.”

Yellow breathed hard, electricity still coursing over her limbs. Without even hesitating, she reached up and snatched the weapon out of Blue’s surprised grip. It was flung aside, Yellow rising to her feet. Blue found every one of her attacks blocked by Yellow’s sparking arms. She was pushing her back but unable to do any damage. In desperation, Blue swung her blade down for a fiercer blow. Yellow crossed her arms in front of her, easily taking the attack. Grinning, she snatched Blue’s sword hand and took a step back, swinging her weight as she tossed her opponent halfway across the arena.

Blue shook dust from her face, struggling to rise from the crater her landing had created. She glanced up to figure out her next move, only to be met with Yellow’s blade pointing straight at her head.

“What were you saying?”

Blue smiled back, admitting defeat. The sword in her hands faded away, as did Yellow’s. A hand reached out to help her up. She waivered, leaning against Yellow as she found her balance.

“That was quite impressive.” Blue beamed at the other Diamond. “I’d hate to have to fight you in a real battle.”

Yellow blushed. “You almost had me back there.” She glanced at her shoulder. “I might need a short break after that.”

“Of course.”

Yellow and Blue helped each other to a short stone barrier where they sat down, recovering together. The wraps on their arms had been singed off and dirt stained their clothing. Blue reached up, rubbing dust off Yellow’s cheek. The Diamond scrunched her face up. 

“Not there.”

Yellow pulled back as Blue moved up to brush the dirt out of her hair. Red grew on her cheeks.

“Not where?”

Blue was smiling wide as she brought up her other hand, now openly fluffing up Yellow’s hair as a flurry dust fell.

“H-hey!”

Yellow feigned ire, but was secretly enjoying the attention. In the end she looked as if she had stuck her head in lava; hair sticking in every direction. Blue stifled a laugh. Yellow glared back.

“Your turn.”

Yellow reached around the back of Blue’s head, grabbing onto her pony tail. Leaning forward, she dragged Blue towards her.

“You have a little dirt,” She whispered, grinning. “Right here.”

Her lips kissed Blue’s cheek, moving down to the neck. With her hair in Yellow’s grip, Blue couldn’t escape; as if she even wanted to. She felt her face heat up and pushed Yellow away. They both rolled off the wall until Blue had pinned her fellow Diamond onto her back.

“Good technique.” Blue gazed into Yellow’s eyes, pleased to see a flustered expression blushing back. “We should this practice more.”

Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue, hands sliding down her back.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

\--- 

In the stands, Jasper stood star struck. She had long given up sitting and rose to her feet to watch every bit of action. The grace of Blue Diamond, the power of Yellow Diamond; all right in front of her. It took a great deal of control to keep herself from shouting when an attack landed or was dodged. She tried to remember every technique to practice later.

Now the Diamonds were taking a break. Or wait, no, wrestling? Jasper leaned forward, excited to see more. Then she frowned.

“Oh. There they go.” Blue’s Pearl turned away.

Jasper felt her face heating up and brought a hand up to hide behind.

Yellow’s Pearl was grinning at the show below. “Wow, that didn’t take long.”

Jasper risked another glance before turning fully away, her face flush. “Uh. I’m- I think I’m gonna go.”

“What? And miss this? It’s the best part!”

Yellow’s Pearl’s voice fell on deaf ears. Jasper was already hurrying back to the exit, her head bowed as she stared ahead, trying to forget what she had just witnessed. But the image stuck: two Diamonds in each other’s arms, tender, happy in their embrace. She shook her head. What need did a warrior have for that? Jasper halted in the alleyway. But the Diamonds were warriors. Maybe she’d experience it for herself. One day.


End file.
